Teardrops on My Guitar
by TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: Evan is sad. He wants Cody to notice him, but, he cant do anything to grab attention. What will Evan do when Cody is taken? M/M Review! Fluff Angst. Song-fic


**Summary: Evan wants Cody to notice him, but Cody doesn't. Evan is sad. M/M.**

**Warning: only slight M/M so don't be a homophobe. Its still very cute but sad. I'm gonna make a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada don't own yada yada yada you know the rest.**

**A/N: okay, so I'm writing this cuz valentines day is just around the corner and I really wanna write about love. Like true undying love that a person can only experience so many times I their life. Thanks Sakura-d3-Uchiha for the idea. Thanks Chica!**

**Personal A/N: Alyssa HI! People be new to her, she's new to this kind of shit.**

**A/N: Um so I wont be able to update NXT: A New Dream for a while cuz I CANNOT write about me and a certain someone cuz I feel like I'm gonna get my heart broken. So its gonna take me a while. Until then I will be writing about something else that is gonna be exactly like my life. So…yeah….Read ON! Story is just like music video except for a few obvious tweaks. (Re-upload)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Evan?" Cody closed his locker and looked at the smaller boy.<p>

Evan pulled a book out of his locker and looked up at Cody, "Yeah what?" Evan was excited. He has had a crush on his best friend ever since the start of high school.

"Are you going to Monday Night RAW next Monday? They're in town" Cody asked.

Evan practically bursted with glee, but he hid it, "I was thinking about it, why?"

Cody shrugged, "No reason. I met this one guy" Cody sighed thinking about him, "He's so hot and amazing. I'll tell you about it later." Cody sighed again and walked away.

Evan stayed their silent watching the love of his life walk off to his next class. Evan took a deep breathe, closed his locker, and continued his day. In class, Evan couldn't help but think about Cody and day dream in class.

And in the classes he does share with Cody, he stares and adores the boy's face. It was utterly and completely **PERFECT**. While Evan was just, Evan. And since Cody was going gaga over a guy **HE** called **HOT**, he must be really **HOT**! Evan could never compare to someone like that.

Though Evan still kept his hopes high. Whenever Cody talks to Evan about relationships and/or love, Evan hides his true sadness. He plasters a fake smile and builds a wall of fake emotion. Evan wants to be in a relationship with **HIM**. **CODY**! Everything Evan wants and need. And things they should be. **Together**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drew looks at me<em>**  
><strong><em>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>**  
><strong><em>What I want and I need<em>**  
><strong><em>And everything that we should be<em>**

**_I'll bet she's beautiful_**  
><strong><em>That girl he talks about<em>**  
><strong><em>And she's got everything<em>**  
><strong><em>That I have to live without<em>**

* * *

><p>Cody and Evan are inseparable. Whenever Cody says something funny, no matter how ridiculous it is, Evan always laughs, just so Cody could feel better about himself. During those moments of laughter, the world around them melts away and it's just them Cody and Evan.<p>

One time while hanging at the library, Cody and Evan were making fun of some funny pictures in their history books. Cody was saying that their wigs and makeup are horrible and make them look like albinos. Evan keeled over in laughter. The librarian got pissed and kicked them out. Cody and Evan looked at each other and laughed out loud.

* * *

><p><strong><em>He says he's so in love<em>**  
><strong><em>He's finally got it right<em>**  
><strong><em>I wonder if he knows<em>**  
><strong><em>He's all I think about at night<em>**

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_**  
><strong><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>**  
><strong><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't know why I do<em>**

* * *

><p>The next day, they were in their study hall and goofing around. Then Cody started talking about the current man of his life. He says he's finally found the right guy and he's so in love. Evan listens intently but wonder's if Cody knows that he thinks about him at night.<p>

Later in the evening, Evan was practicing his guitar, playing his favorite love song. He thinks about nothing but Cody. He wishes he could be with him and keeps on wishing. The song reminds him of Cody. He doesn't know why though he keeps wishing. He just does.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drew walks by me<em>**  
><strong><em>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<em>**  
><strong><em>And there he goes, so perfectly<em>**  
><strong><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>**

**_She better hold him tight_**  
><strong><em>Give him all her love<em>**  
><strong><em>Look in those beautiful eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>And know she's lucky 'cause<em>**

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_**  
><strong><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>**  
><strong><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't know why I do.<em>**

* * *

><p>The next day, Cody was talking to some of his friends other than Cody. In mid sentence, Evan sees Cody out of the corner of his eye. His heart stops as he watches the flawless man stride by. Cody doesn't notice Evan though, obviously thinking about the special someone.<p>

Whoever that someone was, Evan thought they were lucky to have Cody. To look into his beautiful deep blue eyes, to hold him tight, and kiss him. Evan sighed and returned to his conversation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I drive home alone<em>**  
><strong><em>As I turn out the light<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll put his picture down<em>**  
><strong><em>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>**

**_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_**  
><strong><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't know why I do<em>**

**_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_**  
><strong><em>And he's all that I need to fall into<em>**

* * *

><p>After school, Evan drove home alone. Cody was out on a date with the special man. Evan went to his room and started playing his guitar. It brought comfort to the young man's heart, but not enough to prevent his tears. Droplets of water rolled down his face, collecting at his chin, until gravity brought it to splash on his guitar.<p>

He **WANTS** to be with Cody, but it's just not going to happen. "For now" Evan thought raising his spirits. At night, Evan held a picture of him and Cody. He stared at it, his eyes memorizing every aspect of his "not lover." The thought and images kept Evan awake. Finally, his eyes started to droop. His muscles relaxing. He brought the picture to his heart. Where it stayed the rest of the night.

The next day, Evan was in the hall heading to his next class. Suddenly he saw Cody walking down the hallway to him, smiling. Evan grinned, blushed and started to quicken in pace. Evan was about to say hi to his best friend until Cody side stepped, completely ignoring the smaller boy, and into the arms of Randy Orton.

Evan was shocked. All his emotions of sadness flooded and appeared on his face. No longer was his mask of fake happiness on. His true emotions appearing. His mouth was agape, as he watched his best friend kiss another man.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drew looks at me<em>**  
><strong><em>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN So….yeah. That's it. It was short but I think it was powerful. Basically I wrote in my emotions into this. Like, I've actually experienced this before and right now. And it's a suckish feeling. It's like when you're a kid and you want something, but you can't have it, but with more emotions and worse feelings. And I have that feeling everyday when I see "Him." *sigh***

**OH VALENTINES, HOW I LOATHE THY SEASON ON LOVE. IT NEVER TURNS OUT GOOD FOR ME. NOT ONCE. BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME ON VALENTINES. AND ITS GONNA BE REALLY BAD THIS YEAR CUZ I'M 13 and 13 IS A VERY UNLUCKY NUMBER! NO XD.**

**SO REVIEW**

**(GOD I'm PISSED!)**


End file.
